


Highway to Hades

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demonic Possession, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anotherlongstoryshort asked</p><p> </p><p> Not in the least bit fluffy but it's been kicking around in my head and I'm not going to do anything with it. The Nogitsune lets Stiles to the surface when he's injured (by what I leave to you). He tries to convince Derek to just end it and Derek says: "Don't do that to me. I can't have more blood on my hands." Stiles replies: "Neither can I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hades

Scott knew that the only way to get Sti- to get the Nogitsune would be to hurt Stiles.

The spirit would feed on it for a while, maybe get distracted enough for Stiles to push through and …

And Scott doesn’t know what he’ll do if he manages to talk to his best friend and they have nothing to offer.

"They" being himself or Derek, since the older werewolf has made it glaringly clear that he’s going to help Stiles, to help them get through this even if they don’t want him to.

Injuring Stiles? Not easy, but not an impossible task when the five of them jump on him.

Trust the twins to pull Stiles’ arm out of its socket, and even if Derek and Scott send them to have a close encounter with the closest wall, it apparently does the trick.

The light, the spark, is back in Stiles’ eyes - dull as it may be, it’s here, and Derek feels like letting gravity pull him to the ground in his relief.

But doing so only brings him closer to Stiles’ level, and he can see it, the pain that has nothing to do with the physical one, and it kills him a little.

"Help me," Stiles breathes out, his voice rough as if he hasn’t used it in a while, and with a jolt, Derek and Scott exchange a look.

"It’s okay, Stiles", Scott immediately says, rushing to his friend’s side, but Derek firmly positions himself between them - if the Nogitsune’s hunger is not satisfied with the level of pain and emotion in the room, he’s not going to leave them in peace for long. "It’s okay, bro, I’m here, we’re going to-"

"Kill me."

Scott gasps and the twins seem to want to be anywhere but here.

"No, no, Stiles, we’re going to find a solution, we just need-"

"Kill me. Please."

Derek looks up from the ground, his eyes diving into Stiles’ brown ones.

Stiles is not looking at Scott, or at Isaac, or at anyone but Derek - Derek knows that look, he has been infuriated by it many times in the past.

God, he’d give everything to be infuriated by Stiles’ stubborness now.

There is no mistaking the “there is no room for discussion” look in Stiles’ eyes, in the set of his jaw.

"Kill me, emprison the nogitsune when it escapes," he says quietly, calmly, as if dictating a recipe for a cake instead of his own death, "and then - try to do what you can?"

There is a faint shadow of the old Stiles’ sense of humor, the one Derek met not so long ago - even if it feels like a lifetime ago and then some - and Derek shakes his head while Scott tries to breath through his dry sobs.

"Don’t ask me that," he says, just as quietly, his eyes drifting to the odd angle Stiles’ arm is hanging. "I can’t - I - have - I can’t have more blood on my hands, I can’t - no," he stammers, until letting his final word echoing in the room.

"I can’t have more blood on my hands either, Der," Stiles says, his voice small and vulnerable.

"Derek," Aiden says suddenly, his voice on alert.

"Not now," he replies, looking up to meet Stiles’ eyes.

"Do it," Stiles says with a frown before cracking his neck.

"Stiles …"

"Derek!" Ethan and Aiden shout together.

"Do it!" Stiles screams, reaching for his shirt with his good hand. "Kill me! Kill it! Now!"

Derek panics - his claws are out, it would be so easy to just slash at Stiles’ soft skin, soft muscles, to just rip through it all and force the Spirit out …

But he can’t.

Anyone else in their group, he could have brought himself to do it - but not Stiles.

Stiles who has broken through his walls like it was nothing, walking over the rubble and building new, more comfortable ones without even realizing what he was doing.

Stiles who understood the Wolf before any of the betas.

"Der-" Stiles gasp, tears rolling down his face as his fingers let go of Derek’s shirt.

And then he grasps it back, pulling Derek closer.

"Ever heard of a wolf versus fox fight?" he whispers with a dark chuckle in Derek’s ear, and now Derek can attack.

—-

Stiles is gasping on the blood in his throat while Aiden and Isaac lock the scroll containing the Nogitsune, his eyes darting between Scott and Derek.

"Scott, do it," Derek says, trying to keep his cool to guide the young Alpha through it. "Save him."

Scott looks at him, panicking like a young cub coming out of the burrow for the first time, and he tries to project a good energy, keeping his eyes away from the blood seeping through all the wounds on Stiles’ body.

"You can do it," Derek encourages him, keeping the thought that Scott is their only hope in another corner of his mind.

Scott nods, all traces of panic suddenly gone, and he lifts Stiles’ hand, the one that is firmly holding his own, to his lips, his eyes flashing red as the fangs come out.

Derek looks away as Scott bites in the crook of Stiles’ arm, Stiles’ gurgled scream and sudden sigh of relief the only thing that keeps him anchored to reality.

Can a wolf be an anchor for another wolf, Derek muses as he keeps vigil by Stiles’ side.

He can smell it, the moment the bite starts affecting Stiles’ body.

Derek can almost taste it.

The birth of a new wolf.


End file.
